1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved surveillance system, more particularly to a surveillance system with the function of driving the camera for the scanning and tracking automatically by using a control panel, a motor controller, and a driver to drive the motor. Such motor works together with a rotary disc and a camera lens as well as a sensor to compute and save the direction and angle of rotation of the motor by the sensing signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art surveillance system generally sets a camera on a motor-driven rotary device and allows the camera to scan sideway back and forth with a specific rotary speed in order to expand the scope of the surveillance of a fixed camera. The shortcomings of such traditional rotary camera surveillance include the blind spots created in the fixed traveling distance and the long time taken for the back and forth scanning of the camera. Bad people who intend to intrude the premises may get away with it very easily, and thus such system cannot really serve as a surveillance system in actual practice. To put the surveillance function into actual practice, current prior-art products have made improvements by adding a multi-functional camera device, such as the spherical camera attached to the ceiling which has the scanning, positioning, and tracking functions during the anti-theft surveillance and tape recording. Although improvements have been made, the components involved are complicated, and it thus increases the manufacturing cost. Furthermore, it requires coding related software program for the operation, which is also one of the shortcomings. As to the mechanical structure of the prior art surveillance system, the electric potential device is rotated in an equal distance and in synchronization with the rotation of the motor axle of the system. Generally, the mechanical structure of an electric potential device limits the rotary angle within 240 degrees, but such limitation fails to meet the requirements for the surveillance and recording environment.
To overcome the shortcomings of the prior art technology, and make the application more convenient and practical, the present inventor herein enhances the performance of the conventional surveillance system by performing a series of researches and developments to maximize the performance of the surveillance system, and finally succeeds to invent an improved structure of the surveillance system.